I am my Kings Keeper
by Blinded-by-lightning
Summary: When a young girl is welcomed into Arthur's court heads are sent spinning at first then they find out she is that daughter of a great person and that she is of great use.  lemons to come
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE KIND... MY GRAMMAR ISN'T VERY GOOD BUT I ONLY WRITE FOR FUN AND FOR OTHERS TO ENJOY...

* * *

><p>The King's Keeper<p>

Arthur looked down at his father's old friend as he begged for his youngest daughter to live with him in Camelot. The man who was Uther's greatest advisor was now old and frail. Arthur smiled at the man

"Boart, I will honor your request for you are my father's oldest friend. Your youngest daughter may stay in my castle away from the hardship of your village. Spend the night in Camelot and rest easy and you can leave in the morning. As for telling your daughter, leave that to me" Borat nodded to the king and left the room. His queen Guinevere looked at him

"You have a soft heart my king, but sometimes I fear that it might be too soft at moments." Arthur gave her a sideward glance.

"A king does what he sees fit my queen" He looked up as his throne room doors opened and a woman with crimson hair that fell past her hips in ringlets strode in. Her skin was pale and her face randomly splashed with freckles and her lips the color of pink rose bud not yet ready to blossom. Her body was curved and filled in the bust and hips but nowhere else. She was utterly breath taking. Arthur heard his Knight's sharp intake of breath.

"Hello my king, I am Cassia youngest daughter of Boart" She gracefully knelt in front of Arthur where he stood and he was taken aback by her grace.

"Stand" He commanded and she obeyed

"You will be living here Cassia by your fathers request for your safety. I am the one to tell you because you have no choice but to obey. Your father has told me that you enjoy history and maps and since that you shall attend meetings with me and help me with my village placements if that pleases you?" there was silence and Guinevere frowned.

"That is no place for a woman!" She snapped

"Mind your place my love" Arthur commanded. A small tear ran down Cassia's face.

"I will do as you said my king! And helping you with such would bring me joy" Her voice was even more stunning and it seemed to pull the knights in further to the girl.

"Indeed, we will meet after dinner. Say you're goodbye's to your father before that." She bowed and left the room.

"Father how could you?" The girl sobbed in her father arms.

"It is for your own wellbeing my flower; the village is no longer safe for you even more now with others knowing of your gift!"

'Does anyone here know?" Boart shook his head

"And no one shall, do you understand? You carry your mother's curse."

"But father Arthur has a wizard on his court maybe."

"NO! Not even him flower!" Cassia frowned.

"Yes father" He kissed her forehead

"I will come back to see you my flower" He hugged her tightly

"I love you father"

"I love you too my magical flower"

Cassia walked into the dining hall and the table was set. She was the last one to arrive and all eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry that I am late" She said giving a slight bow and rushing to an open seat.

"Tardiness is not appealing" Guinevere said in a harsh tone

"Now Guinevere she just said goodbye to her father, leave her be" Igraine said patting Cassia's lap.

"I am Lady Igraine, the King's mother. I'm sorry that all this is so rushed my dear"

"It's fine milady I am used to adapting" Cassia gave a slight smile and all began to eat. After the meal the knights along with Cassia headed to the library.

"We have to stop the Saxons before they make it to Hadrian's Wall once they make it there we'll lose any ounce of hope we have!" Tristan yelled over the fighting knights. Arthur sat there looking at the map laid out in front of him listening to his knight's fight over what move to make next. He glanced over to Cassia and saw her studying the map and twisting her hair. And he spoke

"Cassia, what do you think" The girl looked up shocked that he asked her

"Are we really asking a woman's thoughts on war?" Kay scoffed

"They know nothing of it" Cassia frowned

"The only reason woman are ignorant to the acts of war is because they do not wish to learn it, I on the other hand have been studying it for years. So do not try and clam that I know nothing of it because the only thing you have on me _Sir Kay_ is that you have fought in many and I haven't" Everyone in the room was shocked that the timid girl that took their breath away in the throne room was the same woman that just corrected Sir Kay.

Arthur chuckled

"Well now I think we are starting to see another side of Lady Cassia, now your opinion?"

"I agree with Tristan" Tristan smiled

"To an extent, we will need extra cover there just in case they do push us to the wall, not saying that they will. And then you must look at what part of the wall are they coming to? Which direction they will approach? How are your communications with the woodland people?"

"We have none?" Arthur said looking at her

"Well doesn't the queen share blood with them?" Lancelot laughed

"Don't say that around her! She will not be happy"

"My point is that it would be VERY good to have them on our side! They know the land so much better than we do." Arthur stood there quietly

"So we really are listening to a woman?" Kay shouted

"Like I said you know nothing" Cassia frowned

"You are the most infuriating man that I have ever met" she snapped

"Most likely one of the few you have ever met you are just a babe"

"I am in my 22nd winter thank you, I'm sorry that I'm not an old goat like you!" Tristan busted out in laughter along with the other nights. Kay's face turned bright red and opened his mouth but Arthur spoke before he did

"Kay, calm yourself! You weren't raised to speak to women like that! I think the girl is right! It is time for new allies. Gawain and Percival take a peace offering to the woodland people tomorrow" Kay's moth fell into an "O" shape and pounded his fist into the table. Cassia jumped and yelped

"KAY CALM YOUR SELF NOW. THAT IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR KING" Cassia held her chest and was breathing heavily. Her cheeks were pink along with her nose.

"That proves my point she can't even handle a man's rage she has no place in this meeting, go back and craw on to your mother tit" Before anyone knew it Cassia had flown across the room and struck Kay.

"If you only knew who I was, you wouldn't be so brave" Before she could finish a voice came from behind her.

"But I know who you are Milady" Cassia slowly turned around and gasped Merlin stood at the study door watching intently.

"But only I can tell because other than your father I am the only person that has ever seen your mother. And you are her mirror" Cassia was breathing heavily and now shaking. Arthur was watching the both of them.

"Merlin who is she?" Arthur asked

"Let her tell you"

Cassia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"My mother gave that sward to you to make you a king; she smiled upon you so that you may succeed… My mother is the goddess of the lake, Lady Nimue" She paused and took another breath

"That is why I came here; the people started putting the legend together. Whispers were spread that the lady had a daughter that shared her looks and magic and it all started to fall upon the motherless girl… Me. My sisters all have the same mother but I was laid on my father's door, and then my 16th winter she came to me." The room stared at her mouths a gape but not Merlin's he was smiling.

"Cassia, you are not lying?" Arthur asked and the girl shook her head

"My king she speaks nothing but the truth, if her mother wasn't so shy she would tell you herself but she wants nothing to do with us humans. But in truth all I want to know is if you possess her power of sight" Merlin asked and Cassia's breathing hitched.

"No, well yes but I do not command it. It commands me" Her breathing started to come in short and quick breaths and her hand flew to her chest again. Tristan was behind her in seconds

"Lady Cassia are you alright?" Her breaths became shorter and shorter until she collapsed

"Tristan take her to the healer quickly" Arthur commanded and Tristan obeyed and was on his way.

"Kay" Arthur barked

"Yes my king?"

"If you ever speak to a lady like that again there will be server consequences is that understood?" Kay bowed

"My King this does give us an advantage" Merlin pointed

"If I can teach her how to control her sight we are unstoppable and who know what other powers she possesses of her mother's! Think of it Arthur you enemies won't know what hit them when we know their movies before they even make them. You will win every war" The knights all nodded in agreement and Arthur sighed.

"I hate to use a woman like that but you are right! She is something that we need. But we have to know how to trigger her powers since she is not in control of them. Kay you are too be alone with her, not because I'm afraid of you hurting her but only because I know you upset her and I don't want her hurting you" Kay scoffed but nodded.

Merlin clapped "so its settled then, this girl is our new weapon"

The healer poured warm liquid down Cassia's throat and Tristan watched intently. Cassia's breathing started to slow and go back to normal.

"She doesn't need to stay calm, the poor girls stressed herself to much" Tristan nodded And looked at Cassia's calm body. A feeling rushed over him and his face heated as Cassia opened her eyes and looked at him and she blushed.

"I'm so sorry, know it was trouble bring me here!" Tristan shook his head quickly looked away.

"None at all, though I shall admit that you did give us quite a scare. How are you feeling?"

Cassia sat up slowly and moved her shoulders

"I'm feeling fine, now that I can breathe, thank you again" Tristan nodded and started to leave.

"Are you going back" Cassia stood and swayed and Tristan grasped her shoulders to steady her.

"Yes but—"

"If you are going to try and make me stay you can—"he put his hand over her mouth

"BUT you are going to have to be able to stand if you are going to come along" A smirk spread across his face and she matched it. She steadied herself and they both walked out of the healing chambers and to the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

chap2 hope you like it

* * *

><p>Guinevere watched Tristan and Cassia walk into the room where her husband and the others were talking about the upcoming battle. Jealousy running through her vains…<p>

_I should be in there, I should be helping MY husband_ she thought to herself.

"What's wrong my love?" I voice purred in her ear. I smile creeped across her face as she turned to face a blonde haired blue eyed man smiling back at her.

"Lancelot, I didn't even hear you approach" She threw her hands around his neck and leaned up and placed her lips on his. The kiss was deep and passionate not a kiss that would be shared by new lovers. When they pulled away they held eye contact for a moment and then looked at the door.

"What was troubling you Guine?" Lancelot asked studying her face

"That girl is in there, when I am not… With MY husband"

"Why do you still show jealousy over Arthur? I thought it was I that had your love" Lancelot frowned and looked away from her.

"I have love for my husband as I am supposed to but you Lancelot have my love" Lancelot smiled at her words and kissed her softly.  
>"I must get back to the meeting. Meet me in the garden tonight?" Guinevere nodded<p>

"Lancelot do not fall for that girl like the others" He shook his head

"Never, my heart is with you" With that he opened the door to silence

Cassia was standing between Arthur and Tristan looking down at the map.

Merlin was standing behind the girl whispering to her.

"Take calm breaths and clear your mind, the sight will not come to you if you are thinking of something else" Cassia squinted hard and then relaxed. He breath hitched and Tristan moved closer to her as did Arthur in fear that she might collapse again.

"This is a waste of time" Kay mumbled

Cassia groaned "With you doubting me it is… I can't do it"

"There is something we can agree on" Kay retorted

"By the gods if I had the power to turn you into the old goat that you are I would" Cassia mumbled and the knights laughed even Kay cracked a grin.

"Maybe this is enough for the night" Arthur waved "Everyone is dismissed, Cassia I would like to talk to you more if I may" Cassia nodded and the men left the room.

"I want to thank you for helping and trying to use your sight for the protection of this kingdom" Arthur grabbed her hands and she gasped.

Arthur let go of her suddenly and stared

"Cassia?"

"I saw something" She whispered

"What" Cassia shook her head

"Cassia as your King I order you to tell me" Cassia stared to cry softly

"Lancelot and Guinevere tonight in the stables" Shock danced across Arthurs face.

"I'm sorry my king" She reached out her hand and grabbed his, he didn't move.

Some time passed before he spoke. "will you come with me?"

"Go with you where?"

"To the stables" His voice cracked and his hand moved in hers. Cassia nodded and squeezed his hand back.

Arthur and Cassia approached the stables quietly and looked inside. Cassia covered her mouth in shock. Her vision was right. Guinevere was sprawled across a bed of hay naked with her dark chesnut hair laid messily over Lancelot's chest. Both were breathing heavy and sweating just like what she saw when she touched Arthur. Cassia looked over to see her kings reaction but he was not there. All of a sudden she heard a short yelp and then a bang and looked into the stables. Arthur had Lancelot pinned to the side of the stable and Guinevere was scrambling for her clothes.

"You were my friend" Arthur hissed "I trusted you, and you do this"

"Arthur, my love" Guinevere sobbed

"DO NOT TRY THAT WOMAN" Arthur yelled Cassia ran into the stables and grabbed Arthurs arm that was holding Lancelot to the wall. "Arthur let him go" she pulled on his arm.

"Cassia stay out of this" He growled

"NO, Let him go" She pulled again

"STAY OUT OF THIS" …..

The whole stable froze, the slapping noise sill echoing. Cassia was on the ground holding her face and I tear falling from her eye. Arthur dropped Lancelot and spun around to Cassia

"Lady Cassia I'm—" he reached for her but she pulled away and stood

"I'm sorry my king" She bowed and ran from the stables.

Arthur looked at his hand in horror and then looked at Guinevere and Lancelot.

"I am going to act as if this didn't happen" Guinevere smiled and held out her hand to Arthur

"Not you and him, that I just stuck that girl. I have not yet decided what I'm going to do with the two of you" Lancelot looked away and Guinevere started sobbing.

Cassia walked slowly to the castle holding her face. Her legs were shaking and then she noticed her whole body was. She felt her knees give and braced for the impact of hitting the ground be she didn't. Her head snapped up to see who had caught her and when she saw the person for a minute she thought it was herself but then realization hit.

"Hello mother" She said trying to stand

"Sit" her mother said flatly. Cassia cringed at the sharp lining of her voice but listened anyway.

"So they know who you are" Nimue looked down at her daughter. Cassia nodded and Nimue frowned.

"What made you think that was ok Cassia? To tell them that I am your mother? That you possess sight? Was your brain not working?" Nimue snapped at her daughter. Cassia frowned

"How did Arthur's wizard know who I was? Let alone you? I've only seen you twice in my whole life and he seems to know what you look like to a tee!" Cassia snapped back. Nimue's mouth dropped.

"Merlin?" Nimue asked and Cassia nodded.

"He spotted me out and pointed out the misfortune that I look just like you and I was forced to tell them. For someone who has sight you don't use it well mother." Nimue laughed

"You are my daughter, attitude and all. Merlin was my lover a long time ago" Nimue blushed and so did Cassia.

"I do not need to know anymore!" Cassia waved her hands and then looked at her mother who was staring behind her with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Arthur, enjoying the sword I gave you?" Cassia's head snapped around to see Arthur standing there looking at the two women. He was stunned or how they really do look alike.

"Not going to answer?" Nimue asked him

"S-Sorry goddess, Yes I am very greatful for the gift you have given me." Nimue smiled.

"Arthur, take care of my daughter" And whit that the lady was gone. Cassia tried to stand but her legs were not working and she started to cry. This day had thrown her to her breaking point. Arthur kneeled beside her.

"I'm am truly sorry, when I saw those two together something came over me and it was like I saw red" Cassis looked him in the eyes. His eyes were crystal blue with ransom accents of green around his pulpal his face was covered by his facial hair but she could still see small cuts and scrapes he had received from the many battles he has endured . He was handsome

"It is fine" Cassia said trying to stand once again and failing at the second attempt. Arthur sighed

"Put your arms around my neck"

"WHAT?" Cassia gasped

"I'm going to carry you" Arthur replied moving closer to her.

"No, My king you don't have to I can stay here until I regain my strength." Arthur looked at her.

"And let you catch you death? Don't make me order you" Cassia paused for a moment and the put her arms around his neck.

"If the queen were to see this—"

"The queen has no authority over me" Arthur said in a hard voice.

Arthur and Cassia spoke on the way back to the castle which was longer then Arthur thought it would be. Cassia had fallen silent and he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep.

Cassia's room was untouched, her trunks remained beside the door not even opened. Arthur laid her on the massive bed that seemed to swallow her and covered the lower half of her body. Before he blew out the candle sitting on the small table beside her bed, he watched her sleep. Her chest rising and falling as she slept, her red hair cascading over the pillows, and her cheeks were light pink and Arthurs heart jumped. He looked at this girl who had only been here a day and had already changed Camelot. Arthur leaned and blew out the candle and her room went dark.

Arthur walked through the hall ways with his mind racing from one subject to the next and yet the things that his mind kept landing on was Guinevere, Lancelot, and Cassia. He found himself at the door of his room. He stood there looking at the wooden frame, wondering if his adulterous wife was sleeping in the bed, had she slept there with Lancelot. He ran his fingers through his brown thick curly hair and leaned on the wall across from the door. Slowly he slid himself down to the floor, rested his face in his hands and began to weep. The betrayal of his love and his closest friend was a burden that he could not hold in, a weakness that was not invisible. He wept for a moment longer and then entered the room. The bed was empty, he would be sleeping alone tonight.

Cassia yawned and streached looking around and wondering how she got into the room.

"Arthur must have brought me here" She was in her dress from the day before then it dawned on her that she needed to be in the study with the knights. She jumped up and threw open her trunk and grabbed the closest dress she could find. It was a forest green and I soft gold that brought out her stunning green eyes. She quickly braided her hair to the side slipped on her shoes and ran out of the room. When she entered the study it was silent, Arthur sat in his chair not speaking and the knights were glaring at Lancelot.

"I see it as treason" A short stout man said sitting on the kings right.

"Now Balin don't be harsh" Tristan said

"Ow is that harsh?" Another knight known as Gawain asked

"The man bedded the Kings wife" that is when the room went into chaos. The men were yelling and their fists were pounding but Arthur just remained silent and unmoved.

"No need to hang him when I can just gut him now" Kay howled and in sheathed his sword and lunged at Lancelot.

"NO" Cassia screamed and runs and throws herself into Kay knocking him off balance and onto his rear. Cassia looked at the knights they returned her stair with looks of shock and Arthur was standing almost

"What is wrong with you?" Kay shouted "I could have killed you"

"Yes and you could of killed Lancelot" Cassia snapped back

"What are you in love with him to?" Balin hissed

"NO but I will not allow you to kill this man who has been only acting out of love!"

"Who are you to command us woman? " Balin scoffed. Cassia shot the tall broad man a look and you would of thought she cursed him, he looked almost scared.

"You are not animals! So stop acting like them!" She hissed. Lancelot whispered a thank you as Cassia stood.

"What knights attack their brother when he isn't fight back? That is a coward move and all of you men know it. He is not who you should be worried about the Saxons are marching theirs army here and you are fighting each other?" the men stood there awe struck at Cassia's boldness.

"She's right!"


End file.
